A night at Nottingham Castle
by LadyReaper1992
Summary: Happy belated Halloween, my little dearies...for my treat to you spooky fellows, follows a group of Ghost investigators exploring Nottingham castle at night, hoping to document supernatural activities in the castle passageway, where one of the spirits of the Nottingham siege victims are said to roam the castle...what they'll find...that's up to them to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**So, this will be quite a whale of a tale, eh? Basically after watching various shows like Ghost Hunters and Robin Hood, I thought: 'Hey, what if a bunch of ghost hunters went to a newly Nottingham castle to investigate the hauntings occurring at the place, and bonus points being that _someone_ makes an appearance in the story as well as a counterpart of that same character!' and thus, this was born! and as for who it would be...how about a certain...henchman? *winks***

 **warning: nothing in this ghost story for now, but it will get _pretty_ spooky!**

 **disclaimer: I only own the story and my OC's, not any Robin Hood characters or Nottingham castle, if I did, it's being redecorated YESTERDAY!**

Chapter 1: The rundown and history of Nottingham castle

For Alice Gregory and her crew of fellow ghost hunters and other scholars of paranormal science and history, getting to explore Nottingham castle itself as well as staying there for the night was the equivalent of a child getting what they most desired for Christmas, it was an exciting thing for her to do. "Oh, this is going to be exciting, a night at Nottingham castle!" she squealed excitedly as they were traveling by car to where Nottingham castle had been rebuilt as much as it could. "I think this is going to be very scary, very insane….I mean at Nottingham castle, where it's said that the spirits of the occupants as well as the prisoners of the place still linger even now." Her partner and best friend Kaitlyn had pointed out as she was adjusting her cameras for their nightly stay at the haunted castle. She noticed one of her male crew members, Ben Jeffries, checking on the equipment and recorders that they needed to document proof of various spirits and entities occupying the castle. "The only way we'll know is if we use these babies to capture everything from temperature changes to thermal imaging!" he informed them as they took a turn off the freeway to Nottinghamshire, for Alice, going to England from the US was pretty cool in itself, seeing the sights and shops, but the best part were the castles, like Windsor castle, Cerrickfergus castle, and even Stirling castle. "You guys are insane, but I love you all the more for it!" Jasmine 'Jazz' Cormon had crowed as they pulled up to the parking lot where the newly restored Nottingham castle was standing. "This is going to be an insane night at the castle." Ben groaned, getting out of the van as they started unloading it after turning it off and parking it.

They went to the castle turned museum doors and met up with the historians, a man and woman who looked to be in their early 50s and dressed for the chilly autumn cold. "Hi, Alice Gregory, we spoke on the phone!" she called out before shaking their hands. "How do you do, Ms. Gregory, I'm Helen Boxley, and this is my husband, Geoff." She introduced herself and her husband as Alice shook hands. "So, what's so haunted about this castle that there's got to be signs further underground, like passed the dungeons?" Alice asked as they started browsing the castle a bit. "Well, it's said that the ghost of the Sheriff of Nottingham or his master at arms haunts the deeper parts of Nottingham castle, it's the master at arms' story that's arguably the most tragic of all despite most arguments to the contrary." Geoff began as he told the rest of the story. Guy of Gisborne, a French/English nobleman turned homeless boy turned master at arms with lands that were handed to him, had the worst childhood, nearly hanged for something he didn't commit on top of having a father with leprosy who had to be banished from the village, and rumors circulated that Guy's mother and Robin's father were secretly seeing each other which had cumulated in an illegitimate son who had to be sent away for safety, and having it crash down because of a fire that killed everyone inside. "Wow…so, what happened with Guy and his sister after all that happened?" Jazz asked, very intrigued by the story as we went to what looked like the feasting hall in the castle. "Guy and his sister were exiled from England to France where Guy had to sell his sister as a bride out of desperation and that they were homeless to top it off, but there was no way he'd known that his soon to be brother-in-law behaved like typical medieval husbands did, cruel, abusive and at times unfaithful drunkards." Helen explained as Ben looked at the tapestries that were in the back wall where the nobles would sit.

"On top of that, Robin of Locksley, as he _had_ been called at the time, came back from what could be now known as Israel to find the Sheriff of Nottingham, a cruel and sadistic fellow indeed, taxing the poor out of every coin they had in their house, not to mention their teeth, and Robin had ultimately refused to accept that sheriff as a guardian of Nottinghamshire and was outlawed as a result of this, and Guy happily got the lands _rather permanently…_ " Geoff continued as it went on, with how Marian was the center of the most deadly and forbidden love triangles in England's history, Marian of Knighton was a stubborn and a 'modern woman stuck in the medieval times' kind of woman as she was fighting for her people and country, Guy was pretty much arrogant, a bit sexist, misunderstood, insecure, and was power-hungry as well as greedy, all stemming from that childhood, and how it all came to a dramatic end when in the holy land, Marian _finally_ revealed who she really was to Guy and in a fit of rage, had stabbed the woman he claimed to love fatally and Robin Hood had been barely married before she had died from her wounds. "While I don't condone leading Guy of Gisborne on in terms of getting information, I mean he was _crazy_ about this woman and wanted to marry her…he was close the first time around, Guy was no better, I mean I wouldn't want to marry a guy obsessed with money and power on top of being somewhat sexist and arrogant, god no!" Jazz had shuddered at the thought as it continued on to where Guy eventually joined the very bunch he had tried to kill off after the truth about their childhood was revealed to them and they had been in a siege of the castle when Sheriff Vasey was still somehow alive and how a great deal died, including Robin, Isabella, Alan, and Guy. "I'd say he's the example of a very complicated man who went through bad times and wants to feel self-respect because the only reason he was doing those things was because he had no father figure in his life other than the Sheriff himself, and…yeah he's a very complex man indeed!" Ben commented as they got to the prisons, now lit with some electric lights that had been installed in the place.

* * *

"And here we are today, at the newly restored Nottingham castle." Alice had concluded as they went to the kitchens where Helen had mentioned that Guy had a child with one of the kitchen hands, but as for whether or not the Gisborne bloodline had continued was a totally different mystery in itself as it probably faded with time passing. "Yes, and if the nobles visited for a noble's luncheon or dinner, a grand feast would be laid out, roasting pig to name one of the many dishes put out for the nobles to feast upon!" Helen jovially explained as we noticed tapestries with birds on it before we explored where the living quarters normally were for those in the castle, the higher the floor for a room, the higher the ranking of that person residing or staying in the castle. "So where is the most haunted location in this castle?" Ben asked when we got to what looked like Guy's residential chambers, which was taped off. "That would be in the secret passageway towards the castle that Sheriff Vasey had built in paranoia after the failed attempt in the holy land to kill Richard the Lionhearted, the ones who were clearing the rubble from the castle remains had reported hearing swords clashing in the dead of the night and sounds coming from a male fellow with a deep voice while others reported seeing a tall entity who had made off an aura of someone who had a rough life and resigned to their fate." Geoff explained as Alice was getting excited.

"Whoa, seriously?!" Kaitlyn asked as surprised as Jazz was, to capture audio and video footage of this ghost would seriously be the ultimate jackpot for a ghost hunter anywhere. "They also mentioned that the ghost resides in a specific location in the newly repaired tunnel to the castle itself, like the remains may still be there, but they could have been turned to dust or even moved to a cemetery upon first discovering it." Helen added as Alice was getting excited about the nightly stay in the castle.

"I think this will be a scary, yet very exciting stay in Nottingham castle, to see an actual ghost of a resident of this very castle I'm standing in front of would be a spooky yet rewarding experience, so we better get to the hotel and get some shuteye before we get to the castle, because we're going to seriously need it." Alice talked to the camera crew who went with them before they all drove to the hotel they were staying at and checked in before hauling their things to their hotel room. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting pretty freaked the hell out about staying in that castle the whole blooming night! Encountering ghost and entities is one thing, we've felt a lot of them, but to see an actual ghost without a picture involved, holy god will that panic me!" Jazz had moaned before flopping on the bed. "Still, we better rest up for tonight, because we'll be in for a long night!" Kaitlyn had reminded the group before Ben got started checking on the equipment for tonight's investigation as the girls started climbing into the beds in their hotel room to rest up for the night as they were seriously going to need it. "Nottingham castle, here we go…" Alice yawned before she slept as did the girls and Ben after he checked over the equipment and found nothing wrong with those items. "I'm not sure which will be more traumatizing, the Tower of London or this place…." He said to himself worried before he went to sleep on the bed that folded out of the sofa near the TV.

* * *

 **So...what did you guys think? is it good so far, or is it a bunch of s***?**

 **review, favorite, follow, it really helps me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, it comes to part two of this spooky adventure of a tale...what they will find, will only make their bones chilly with fright, eyes widen in surprise...and hopefully...have a grand feast for their eyes to take in...for all eternity...**

 **warning: language and slightly scary stuff!**

 **disclaimer: I only own the story and my OCs!**

Chapter 2: staying the night….and things going bump in the night

It had gotten to 6 pm as they had woken up and started packing everything for the night's stay at Nottingham castle, equipment in hand as they had gotten the equipment needed for monitoring and documenting the footage, visual and audio, hoping to get proof of either ghost haunting the castle. "This is going to be insane…" Ben was wary of being in a castle at night, especially if it contained the spirits of a Sheriff and master of arms. "Come on, it will be exciting!" Alice jubilantly had enthused as she got the equipment on the van before they all piled in and drove all the way back to Nottingham castle to begin the investigation. "Oh, why are we doing this?" Jazz chuckled without humor as she was trying not to stress over the nightly investigation. Their video documenting crew had gotten the computers and cameras set up as another paranormal investigator was waiting for them to begin the investigation. "I'm going to be in the tunnel, hoping to see if I can find Guy of Gisborne's spirit." Alice started before Kaitlyn and Ben went to the residential chambers, specifically near Guy's room before Jazz went to the prisons to look for ghostly activity.

* * *

Two hours had rolled by and Jazz had examined most of the prisons. "If there is a spirit lingering in the dungeons, give me a sign….can you move anything in the dungeons, chains?" she asked holding up a room thermometer to see if the room or certain areas would drop in terms of temperature before she heard what sounded like a chain rattling. "HOLY!" she shouted, startled completely by what happened as she held out a recording device. "Ok, whoo….can you tell me your name? Who are you?" she asked as the audio device kept recording everything. "This is absolutely freaky, holy shit!" Jazz tried to get her composure together as she kept exploring the place, until getting to a room where the tortures most likely happened to those unfortunate enough to get caught by the Sheriff himself. "I'm getting really bad vibes in there, this is where he must have tortured those who 'committed crimes' to the point of death…." A psychic they brought along warily commented as she looked uneasy, Jazz got out her walkie-talkie and relayed what was happening so far in the castle. "Whoa, seriously?! In the dungeons?" Ben asked, very wary of what lay in those dungeons. "I'm not even kidding…there was even a chain that rattled in the place after I asked to give a sign that a spirit is there, there's _definitely_ someone in the dungeons even now!" Jazz finished before putting the walkie-talkie away and continuing her investigation.

* * *

Alice was sitting in the tunnel, waiting for a sign that someone may be there…waiting to startle her out of the quietness of the tunnel. "Guy? Guy of Gisborne? My name is Alice, if you can give me a sign that you are there, give me a sign….can you say something, or can you at least move something around the place so I know you're there!" she called out looking around her surroundings, until she heard on her microphone device "Ali—" before she jumped. "HOLY FUCK!" Alice jumped as she got on her walkie-talkie and told everyone what happened. "There's definitely someone here…but I'm not sure it's Guy or not!" she explained as everyone was very scared and excited about getting the spirits documented.

Ben and Kaitlyn had been in the residential chamber quarters near Guy's old chambers before they suddenly heard what sounded like swords clashing from somewhere outside the castle. "Whoa! You hear that?!" Kait had been startled momentarily before regaining her composure. "Those are swords clashing, I know that sound anywhere!" Ben cheered as they looked around Guy's room for any signs of spirits lingering in the place. "Is that a ring?" Kait asked, noticing a gold band with topaz and diamonds on it. "Looks like an engagement ring…pretty gaudy for a ring like this, but I guess some would consider a ring like this to be beautiful…and deadly, did you know that when a loyal servant of Robin Hood's told her _at her wedding_ with Guy of Gisborne, of course that had been out of coercion, that she put the ring on her right hand, and she punched him in the face to where she left a mark near his eye?" he asked her grinning as Kaitlyn was impressed by how Marian had the balls to punch Guy upon discovering how treacherous he really was. "Wow, I like her already!" Kaitlyn commented before laughing, admiring how sassy Marian was, even with her faults. They suddenly heard a metal object drop, causing them to shout in fright. "Whoa! I think we disturbed a few spirits here!" Ben commented as they went to see what dropped on the ground, and it looked like an old pot had dropped from the hook holding it up. "Whoa…ok, why don't we meet up somewhere in the castle and show our progress so far?" Kaitlyn asked as Ben relayed it on the Walkie-talkie.

* * *

The ghost hunters met up in the feasting hall and showed everyone what had happened so far. "Wow, and it's maybe 11:30 pm, so we've been here over 5 hours and 30 minutes so far!" Jazz informed them as she looked at the clock on her phone. "I think we're getting _the most_ activity from the tunnel, so let's head on there and check it out for any entities, there's something down in that place!" Ben commented before they agreed on heading to the tunnel area to document more spiritual activity in the cavernous area. They'd gotten there as there was what looked like skeletal remains in an area surrounded by pillars and walls, causing them to shudder from the sheer sight of the skeleton before them, with leather bits and pieces scattered around it. "Holy fuck, who's that!?" Alice asked slightly jumpy from seeing the remains, as they examined the remains closely…they realized they found the remains of Guy of Gisborne himself. "WHAT THE FUCK?! His remains are here! Guy's skeleton, IS HERE! IN THIS ROOM!" Ben exclaimed, very shocked and horrified at seeing the remains of the master at arms himself still in the place, probably didn't know where to bury him upon first finding it. Jasmine looked at the remains and gave a shout of fright before Alice looked on, shocked about what she saw. "Holy god, his remains are still here?!" Alice shouted as they suddenly heard a piece of stone being thrown at a wall near them, but as they looked to see who threw it, they saw someone they'd never thought they'd see: a ghost….manifesting itself in front of them. Their mouths were gaped wide open as they looked at the one who stood in front of them, where he'd died many centuries ago.

"JESUS CHRIST, IT'S THE GHOST OF GUY OF GISBORNE!"

* * *

 **cookie for anyone who got the reference somewhere in the story!**

 **review, follow, and favorite, it really helps with motivation a lot!**

 **hopefully you guys liked this part of the story...sorry it's so short though...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yet another chapter of this ghostly tale comes upon you all...will it be the end of it all...or a new beginning for his maybe reincarnated self in the modern world?**

 **disclaimer: only own story and OCs, not any recognizable characters!**

 **warning: scares and language!**

Chapter 3: run, run as fast as you can, you can't outrun me, I'm the Ghostly ghoul man….

The ghost hunting group didn't know what to say about the ghost standing before them, a deathly pale with blood coming out of his wounds, wearing an irritated look upon his face. He had faced the group who had entered the very castle he was haunting, looking upon them with an abnormal intrigue upon his face. "Holy shit on a Popsicle stick, we're seeing an actual ghost." Jazz squeaked out as even Alice was at this time completely white from the sheer fright and terror of seeing this ghostly ghoul before them. "Oh, dear god….and it's only….2:30?!" Kaitlyn yelled out as their hearts were beating faster than a racehorse at a race before he pulled out his sword, facing the intruders before them as they were contemplating running as fast as they could from the castle. His face had looked very hollow and sunken in before he let out a screeching battle cry before the group screamed bloody murder and ran towards the upper halls of the castle, as if the grim reaper itself was stalking them for their souls, to harvest and add to the lands of the dead.

"I told you we never should have come here to this place!" Ben screamed as they ran towards the feasting hall, desperately hoping to avoid this highly irritated and angry ghost at all costs. "BLAME THE FUCKING NETWORK FOR THAT!" Alice reminded whilst screaming as they went to what looked like Marian's chambers before her murder in Israel. They heard him wailing even louder before they covered their ears, hearing the now loud and clear sounds of swords clashing together as they had now seen his ghost run after them as they went outside the castle and onto the tops of the towers. "I'm taking a fucking vacation after this, HOOOOOLLLY SHIIIIT!" Ben screamed, deathly frightened as Guy swung his sword at Ben's backpack, just narrowly kissing it by the tip of the blade. Jazz had gotten to one of the ledges and it was maybe 4:30 in the morning. "YAAHH! We're trapped!" she yelled as she narrowly avoided falling onto the ground below.

They looked at the now approaching ghastly ghost, wondering what he'd do next, he'd chased them around the castle, nowhere was safe from the ghost who hunted for those unfortunate enough to disturb his resting place. "Nowhere…to hide….." he grinned a grizzly smile before he cackled. The entire group practically screamed their lungs out as the ghost had run towards them, face becoming more sinister as he phased through them all, before it eventually chimed to 6 am.

As the group was getting themselves together, Kaitlyn had gotten everything that they needed and as they examined the footage of their investigation, they noticed black, blotted images of what looked like specters and entities. "Wow….this is neat…" Alice had looked in awe as the audio recordings captured from their trying to communicate with the ghosts in question were being played for an analysis as the historians and fellow paranormal investigators were also listening and watching for verification that it was indeed the specters and ghosts talking to them, with one ghost saying 'Lep' and another saying 'Gis', which they knew were short for Leper and Gisborne, meaning they found both ghosts before there was a female voice saying 'Frere', which meant 'brother' from French, and Jazz instantly pointed out that it was Guy's younger sister Isabella calling out to him. "Wow…both siblings are in this castle…" Alice had been amazed as well as greatly frightened by the results and aftermath of the investigation.

It got to 8 am as they ultimately were finished with the investigation and were on their way back to their network station after they had checked out of the hotel and gathered their things to give to the editors to see if they can get an episode squeezed out for the audience to witness. "After this, I'm heading to Paris and getting fucking wasted, that was the most harrowing and treacherous experience I ever had in the history of doing this damn show!" Jazz complained, wanting to vacation very badly in the city of lights and romance. "I'm fucking headed to Scotland so that I can have a bloody excuse to wear a kilt with no underwear on underneath!" Ben bellowed getting a coffee from the coffee pitcher. "Even you have to admit, we have a _hell load_ of evidence pointing to the fact that Nottingham castle is legitimately haunted!" Alice chimed in as she had gotten her Deadpool mug, which she put a hot chocolate powder in before activating the Keurig brewer to heat up the water first before filling it up a certain amount. "Either way, I want a vacation from that madness! Either sunny Spain or somewhere in the Caribbean area and drink crazy drinks, parasail and just all 'round let loose!" Kaitlyn mused in a longing way as they all needed a vacation from doing the episodes, thankfully, Nottingham castle was a season finale episode.

* * *

 _A few days later…._

He'd never admit this to anyone in a million years, not even to some of his closest colleagues, but he had to admit, the ghost hunting show someone jokingly recommended to him was pretty entertaining in its own way. Lucas had popped his usual snack before sitting on the sofa and putting on the TV in his living room. When Ruth suggested that he check the series out as it was truly something she'd watch with a glass of wine at night when she wanted the thrill of being scared from something that wasn't bombs or terroristic threats, when they'd heard of the new episode where the group would be exploring Nottingham castle and looking for signs of ghostly activity, Lucas and Ruth were inwardly pumped for this episode and she was going to drag Harry back to her house so that he'd watch it with her. "Ok, let's see what's on this festival of scares tonight…" he mused to himself before putting on the TV and putting his socked feet up on the coffee table, with his arms behind his head, somehow for the first time learning the meaning of 'relaxing' since his time in Russia.

As the minutes went by, he was fascinated by the history of the castle, including its occupants. "Hmm, this is getting quite interesting." He complimented before eating a handful of popcorn, forgetting temporarily about the annoyance of popcorn kernel pieces getting stuck in his teeth and gums for the moment until he'd be able to get some dental floss to get the kernels out. He jumped a bit when it came to Alice recording Guy's voice on the audio recording before he got a text from Ruth.

Ruth: I swear, Harry's trying to show me that he's not scared by having me hold onto him, when I think he's the one in need of a holding on for dear life treatment! LOL XD

Lucas: remind me to email him that jumpscare video with the ghoul girl in there, would you? XX""DD

Ruth: Haha, will do!

For Lucas, watching this was a kind of escape for him, he'd been through a lot over the years but for this, this was the time for him to be himself without the fear of nightmares consuming his being when trying to sleep throughout the night. As it got to the part with Jazz exploring the castle dungeons for paranormal signs, he jumped at the abrupt sounds of chains to where he almost had his night snack all over his clothes and hair. "Whoa!" he yelped before he laughed, strangely jolly about the scare it gave him.

It got to when the ghost hunters were being chased by something unseen that Lucas had gotten himself an adrenaline rush from watching them run for their lives, imagining himself in those scenarios when he'd be running after or from some terrorist who wanted to kill him or kill innocent people. "Come on, run….run!" he shouted at the TV screen as it got to where they went over what they had seen so far and what evidence they had, though he couldn't say that Guy wasn't without any skeletons in the closet, he seemed like he needed someone who would be able to love him for the vulnerable and socially awkward man he never exactly showed to anyone except Marian, rumor had it.

* * *

 **So, that's yet another chapter of this story, I'm thinking of maybe doing some more of Elysium, including a possible sequel, and I am going to be putting my Marvel stuff on hold for a while until I feel I can continue with those fanfics!**

 **review, follow and favorite, it helps a lot!**

 **X3**


End file.
